


Liar

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad English, Hanamiya's POV, M/M, also somewhat ooc-ish, jealous!Hanamiya, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanamiya doesn't want to admit his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded from my Tumblr.  
> Somewhat ooc!Hanamiya since I'm not used at all to his personality.

-All right, practice’s over!

_But their coach is just a teenager_ , they say. _That isn’t practice_ , they say. God, how I wish I could break those idiot’s knees. I’d make them run 200 laps if I could.

Exhausted, they all start leaving. Everyone except those two. Kentarou and Koujirou. Lately they’ve spent too much time together. It seems weird to me seeing those two getting along that much. You know, Koujirou rarely talks to anyone but me and Kentarou. And sometimes those two assholes.

But man, they’re getting too close. Like yesterday I went off to buy some goods and saw them buying seeds at a gardening shop. At first I though Koujirou had forced Kentarou to help him to buy some shit, but that fucker was helping him choose. What the fuck? They weren’t like this when Kentarou joined. 

Kentarou is the second-to-last to leave. It feels weird not seeing Koujirou following him like Kentarou was some weird-ass deity. 

So Koujirou noticed that I’ve been looking at him like he annoyed me. No, he doesn’t annoy me at all. 

What is starting to annoy me is his bro-like relationship with Kentarou. 

Five months ago this empty-eyed dude barely talked to him and treated him like some kind of Greek god. And look at them now, they even study together- more like, Kentarou helps Koujirou study. Koujirou has stopped asking me for help, and that’s weird. Because he used to treat me like a God and he was always “Hanamiya this” and “Hanamiya that”. I liked the way he said my surname, too.

-Something wrong, Hanamiya? - Yeah, your _totally not homo_ relationship with Kentarou is wrong. Like he isn’t the only smart person in this team, you know.

-You two have got really close lately, haven’t you. - His black, empty eyes stare at me like he’s seen me for the very first time. - I’m talking about-

-You mean me and Seto? If that’s the case, it’s not really like that. -  _God here it comes,_  I think to myself. - Hanamiya, could it be that you’re jealous?

-Jealous? What are you saying, your idiot?, - I say as I let out a loud laugh of mine. He’s now staring at me like I was lying. God he knows me better than I know myself. - But, Koujirou, you got from chasing me to chasing Kentarou. Just try to remember how clingy you were when we met.

He then sighs, and picks up his bag. Yeah, this little idiot was really clingy with me before. He respected me and I respected him, and lord I respect Koujirou. But time passed and he’s been talking less to me. Probably because this year we aren’t on the same class, probably because he’s getting more affectionate with Kentarou. Or both.

-You’re obviously jealous. That’s not typical from you. - You’re starting to annoy me, Koujirou. How the fuck would I be jealous of a good friendship. He’s talking like he was the only person I got along with.

He keeps staring at me, as he follows me all the way to the gym’s door. We then exit the gym and I close the door, himself staring deeply at this evening’s sunset. He always does that. The only light to ever appear on his eyes will be the sunlight.

-You’re not saying anything. - For a brief moment he smiles and then turns back to me. - It’s because I was right. Wasn’t I-

I take a good breath as I nip his cheek. And boy does he have good cheeks. He somewhat complains about it but seems not to give a fuck at all. I take another breath and finally reply.

-Just start talking to me again, idiot, - I say as I leave this place. I think he’s staring at me leaving. This guy is always staring at people with those empty eyes. He’s scary sometimes.

I wouldn’t care if he sticked to me as he did last year, though.


End file.
